


Baby make me up

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: If you asked donghyuck how he ended up here on this chair with mark lee, THE mark lee leaning on him, doing his make up he could not answer you because he also didn't know how he ended up here





	Baby make me up

If you asked donghyuck how he ended up here on this chair with mark lee, THE mark lee leaning on him, doing his make up he could not answer you because he also didn't know how he ended up here. All he knew he was having a photoshoot because apparently his dear teacher couldn't find anyone else than him to pose in this photoshoot. "You are the prettiest person i can find right now so do me a favour and i'll do you a favour in finals time. Okay?" Said mr. Kim and donghyuck wasn't stupid so he took the chance to get a better grade in his final. But now he wasn't so sure if he did the right thing. He never been in a photoshoot before even just as a viewer and now he had to be the model in one. Not to mention his make up was being done by the almightly mark lee. The boy who has everyone in uni wrapped around his fingers. Donghyuck blamed his pretty eyes. That was the most appealing thing about mark. Yeah that was definetely just his eyes.

"You're really good at this." Donghyuck said awkwardly to light up the mood. It had been fifeteen minutes since mark started doing his make up and they hadn't talk even just a single word since then.

"Thanks." Mark said, dabbing some kind of white powder under his eyes with a sponge that looks like an egg.

"Since when you, you know" donghyuck asked and mentally roasted himself in his mind cause 'wow lee donghyuck such a great question to ask at a time like this. Way to go. You can't be more awkward than this.'

"Since when i do make up? I dont know probably since i was 12 or something." Mark said while trying to choose which eyeshadow palette he should use for donghyuck's eyes.

Yes donghyuck knew what an eyeshadow palette is. It was one of the two make up stuff he knew. Other one was lipstick.

"12? Wow okay that's..."

"Impressive?" Mark asked with a smirk on his lips and donghyuck suddenly choked on his saliva. Wow okay maybe it wasn't JUST his eyes.

"Yeah uhm yes impressive."

"The first time i did make up wasn't on myself you know. I did it on someone else. I still find it easier to do it on another face than mine. Especially if its a pretty one." Mark said and donghyuck could SWEAR mark caressed his cheeks for a few miliseconds.

"W-who was that? I mean who you did make up for the first time?"

"A close friend. She came to my door with some make up stuff in her hands and asked me to cover the bruises on her skin. Then we played around with other make up stuff like eyeshadow, eyeliner, blush, lipstick. It was a lot more fun than i thought it would be."

"Why she had bruises?"

It was the first time mark stopped and looked at donghyuck's face. Like, really really looked at him. In the eyes.

"....you wouldn't wanna know." Mark said and shook his head as if he wants to forget what he just thought or maybe remembered and rubbed his brush on one of the dark shades on the palette.

"Was that girl...koeun?"

Donghyuck felt the softness of the brush on the corners of this eyelid.

"How did you know?"

"Oh so i was right. Is that how you two started dating??"

"Dating??" Mark stopped and leaned back to look at donghyuck in the eyes again.

"Yeah? You guys arent dating?"

Mark laughed and wow it really wasn't just his eyes. Donghyuck was sure about it now. His laugh could make the fucking flowers bloom.

"Donghyuck, honey, im gay"

"You what?! I thought you are straight!"

Mark looked at him suspiciously as if he just said something so, so stupid that he just wouldnt say it.

"....are you fucking with me right now?"

"I wish"

Mark rised his left eyebrow and donghyuck accidently knocked out a few products off the table when he tried to get up.

"I-i mean no! I seriously thought you and koeun are dating."

"Well, we dont." Mark said and turned back at applying the maroon eyeshadow on donghyuck's eyelid corners, shading it so he can show off his eyes.

"O-okay."

They both were silent for a few minutes. While donghyuck was trying to forget about the embrassing thing he said, mark had already finished his work with the eyeshadow and took eyeliner from the table.

"You gotta close your eyes now and relax."

"Okay" donghyuck said and closed his eyes but his eyelids were still shaking. Mark was too close for fuck's sake how could he be calm when he was that close??

"Do you want me to fuck up your make up?"

"What? No. Why would i want that??" Donghyuck asked, one eye opened to look at mark.

"Then close your eyes and relax! If your eyelids shake again i swear to god."

Let's say donghyuck didn't have the heart to find out what mark would do if his eyes didn't stop shaking.

"Oh oh that feels weird. Wait, is it going inside my eye??"

"No donghyuck it isn't. I mean it can."

Donghyuck gasped in fear "Oh my god"

"But i'm a professional at this. I wouldn't do any mistakes. Trust me."

"I wouldn't be sitting here with some black liqiud leaking into my eyes if i didn't trust you."

"Good." Mark said and pecked the skin beside hyuck's left eye "but like i said, it is not leaking inside your eye. You just feel like it does."

Maybe donghyuck's hands started shaking when mark pecked him. Maybe.

The black thing mark put on his eyelashes was definetely a lot less troubling than the one on his eyelids. At least it didn't leak into his eyes.

"Gosh your eyelashes are so damn long." Mark said and donghyuck blushed.

"Is it a good thing?"

"Its a fucking great thing. I would kill to have eyelashes like that. Lips like that too. Mine are too thin."

"I think they are beautiful." Donghyuck said quietly but unfortunately mark heard it.

"What did you say?"

"I-i said they look fine." Donghyuck said shyly, looking down at the floor.

"Oh...thanks." mark said and held hyuck's chin to make him look up "hmm what shade of lipstick should i use." 

Donghyuck flinched when mark's thumb brushed his lips. Before he can say anything about it mark got up from his own chair to pick a lipstick that would suit the make up.

Mark came back with a lighter shaded lipstick.

"Here, that would be perfect. Since we show off your eyes with those bold colours your lips should be less eyecatching."

Donghyuck just nodded even though he didn't get what mark meant.

Mark watched the moves of lipstick on donghyuck's lips while donghyuck watched mark. God, he looked so good when he was focused on something. Donghyuck even dared to think he wants to kiss him. Not that mark do it.

"Here, done." Mark said and turned donghyuck's chair to make him look at himself in the mirror.

"Wow i look so..."

"Pretty? Beautiful? Breathtaking? Amazing?" Mark listed to words and donghyuck blushed again.

"Yeah uhm yeah."

Mark giggled. He fucking GIGGLED and donghyuck wanted nothing more than kissing the heck out of him right then and there.

"Cute. I gotta go now. I already missed one of my classes."

"Oh my god i'm so sorry."

"Why? It isn't your fault. Mr. Kim asked me to do it."

"Oh...true."

Mark walked forward and cupped donghyuck's cheeks.

"But i would do your make up even if he didn't ask me. I can never say no to such a pretty face like yours."

Then he let go of his face and smiled.

"I really gotta go now. Oh! I'll call jeno so he can come to make your hair." Mark said and was about to go get his phone but donghyuck stopped him by holding his wrist.

"Forgot something hyuck?" Mark said and donghyuck took a deep breathe.

It's now or never.

"Yeah i forgot to do this." Donghyuck said and pulled mark closer to a kiss.

Mark laughed against his lips and held him by the waist, kissing back passionately.

"God, i wanted to do this all day."

"I had been wanting to do this for whole semester you dumbass." Mark said and donghyuck's eyes got widened.

"You what?"

Mark laughed and pecked donghyuck's lips again.

"My classes ends at 3. Call me so we can go eat some pizza."

Donghyuck was frozen. Only when mark was leaving he could yell "IS THAT A DATE?"

Mark re-entered from the door he just walked out and yelled back "IT IS A DATE. SO YOUR DUMBASS BETTER NOT RUIN YOUR MAKE UP TILL THEN" and with that he left.

Leaving a lovestrucked donghyuck behind. Smiling like a total idiot.

Oh yeah. It was definetely more than just his eyes being pretty...


End file.
